Juspion
: the main hero of the series, Juspion is an orphan raised by Ejin, until he embarks on his quest to fight the Megabeasts and defeat Satan Gorth. Juspion travels between planets to stop Satan Gorth until he arrives on Earth. His Metal Tech Suit armor is made from the very rare galactic mineral Ejinium and grants superhuman capabilities to its owner. As a member of the , Juspion is known as the Space Wolf Juspion. Biography Juspion is the son of Kerly[[Kerly and Hanna| and Hanna]], a couple of humans from another galaxy who zealous about the health of animals in several planets from Milky Way. Kerly was a forest guard while Hanna was a zoologistic doctor. They were both killed when their wrecked spaceship, attacked by Zampa, fell on Ejin's planet. Juspion was the only survivor and was adopted by Ejin. While reading the Galaxy Bible, Ejin learns of a shocking prophecy: When the dark god Satan Gorth awakens, the universe will be ravaged by giant monsters filled with rage. After Satan Gorth appears and the prophecy is set in motion, Ejin orders Juspion to stop him and combat the corrupted Megabeasts. He travels with his friends in the Daileon. Space Squad Juspion was a candidate to join the , a combined force of Sentai and Metal Heroes assembled by the Galactic Union Police under Geki Jumonji to combat the Genmakuu crime cult. Kyuranger vs. Space Squad Evidently, Juspion was indeed inducted as a member of Space Squad. Powers and abilities *Juspion is a excellent martial artist, pilot, driver, swordsman, gunner, athlete and acrobat. He know repair androids, as Anri. Juspion also possesses minor abilities such as keen sense of smell (able to sense the odor certain creatures and kyojuu\megabeasts.Show in Episode 5.) plus a limited psychic ability or sense of supernatural, which allows him to sense the danger when the negative energy of Satan Gorth and your minions are close by. His arch-nemesis, Mad Gallant, (in Episode 23) went so far as to say that he feared that Juspion would be able to hear his conversation, even from a distance of more than a mile. But this has never been proven in the series. *He can materialize Metal Tech Suit around his own body. Metal Tech Suit (created with ejinium) grants, besides excellent protection, super strength (enough to destroy a large rock with one punch), increased jumping capabilities, flight\hovercraft and enhanced vision. With this suit, Juspion can use your weapons (Plasma Blazer Sword and Beam Scanner Gun). This suit (and the user) can be transformed in a especific pure energy, like plasma. This energy mode is used like a force shield limited (Barrier) or transform Juspion in a living project\human comet (Cosmic Velocity Attack). Your power source is the cosmic energy (capted by Battleship-mecha Daileon and send to Jaspion). Weapons *Breakfast Laser Sword (Plasma Blazer Sword) *Metal Tech Suit (Ejinium Neuro-cybernetic Armor) *Beam Scanner Gun *Sensor Eye Vehicles *Iron Wolf *Ultra Planetary Battle Tank Garbin *Ultra Planetary Battleship Daileon/Battle Giant Daileon Ranger Key The is a Metal Heroes released as part of the Ranger Keys Metal Hero Edition in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to one, i.e. one of the , into Juspion. Behind the scenes Portrayal Juspion is played by Seiki Kurosaki. In his transformed state, he was portrayed by several suit actors: Takanori Shibahara, Kazuyoshi Yamada, Noriaki Kaneda. Recognition Juspion is featured as #93 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Trivia In a stage show where the are seen fighting , Juspion and arrive and assist the Changeman. In a stage show where the Changeman are seen fighting usual foes, show up and wind up defeating them, Juspion, Byclosser, , , , , and Juspion is the only Metal Hero\Toei Hero with power to kill a dai kaijuu\megabeast with out a giant robot\mecha. He use your finalizer power attack Cosmic Harlley\Juspion's Cosmic Velocity (a special attack with your Plasma Blazer Sword). (Episode 44) Appearances **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad'' }} Category:White Metal Heroes Category:Space Squad